The Fiery Temper That Comes With the Red Head
by quibilah
Summary: One shot! Jenny see's somethin and it sets her temper off. Cant say much without giving away the story. Jibbs!


**A/N: This is just an idea I got while youtube searching. I hope you enjoy it^^**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own NCIS, but I wish I did!**

She looked over her shoulder towards the elevator as she climbed the stairs to her office. There was a red head standing there talking with him.

Right before she turned around she saw him start to lean forward like he was going to kiss her.

She couldn't take it. She walked into her office and told Cynthia that she didn't want to be disturbed.

She put her head in her hands and let a few stray tears escape. She had thought that he still loved her, but it turned out that he had moved on.

Why had she thought that he would wait for her? She left him alone in Paris six years ago; she just got up and left leaving only a letter behind. Of course he had moved on. Six years is too long to wait for something that wasn't there.

She heard Cynthia say that to someone that they couldn't go in and that the director wanted to be left alone.

"Yea, well never stopped me before." She heard before her door was thrown open.

She quickly wiped her face trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, knowing that he would see right through it.

"Something I can help you with special agent Gibb's" she asked going into director mode.

"Yea Jen, you could start by telling me why you're crying Jen" he said asked instead once he saw that she had been crying. He originally came up to give her his case report, but seeing that she was crying he had changed his mind.

"That is none of your business." her reply icy. "Now if there is something that you need then I will see what I can do, otherwise turn around and do what ever it is you should be doing." She stated angrily, the image of him kissing another women running through her head.

"Did I do something to upset you director?" he said with sarcasm and anger in his voice. He wanted to know what the hell he had done to her to make her so upset with him.

"Of course not agent Gibb's. Why would you think that?" she replied in a sickly sweet voice filled with sarcasm of her own.

"Cut the crap Jen and tell me what it is I seem to have done this time!" he demanded voice rising an octave.

"You really want to know?" she said just as angry. He nodded. "You bringing a bimbo to NCIS headquarters with out authorization. You know damn well that you are not supposed to bring people here that don't work here unless they have authorization!" she covered herself hoping he wouldn't catch the slip up. He had.

"Bimbo Jen? You mean the widow of the dead marine we just finished the case on?!" He said still not understanding why she was so upset. Of course he knew that he still loved her, but he thought that she had moved on. Why else would she have left him in Paris six years ago? No she couldn't still have feelings for him, could she? He thought as he saw her face change all hints of anger replaced by…what was that. Relief, happiness. Could it be?

At this news all anger she was feeling a moment ago left her. Joy and relief filled her. He wasn't seeing anyone, good. Seeing that he was staring at her trying to read her she quickly regained composer and apologized.

"Sorry Jethro, I wasn't thinking for a moment. I forgot that you just finished the case." She said blushing a little for getting so emotional.

"You jealous Jen?" he teased, but was watching intently for her reaction and there it was, he was right.

At getting caught she went crimson unable to stop it hoping she could still save face she replied quickly "Now Jethro why would I be jealous?" she looked up seeing that he was moving around her desk getting closer. Her breathing quickened as he stood less then a few inches away.

"You were, weren't you Jen?" he pushed knowing that he was going to win in the end.

"No agent Gibbs I was not. I have nothing to be jealous for hence I was not jealous." She said stubbornly.

He knew he was right that she still cared for her, but he wanted to get her to admit it.

He leaned in closer bring his mouth centimeters from hers knowing it was bound to get a reaction. He heard her breathing hitch and knew he had gotten her. He looked up and saw that her eyes had shut. He pulled back quickly and turned around knowing he'd won.

She opened her eyes and looked to see him pulling back and turning around. Anger and hurt washed through her.

"What the hell was that for?!" she said clearly upset.

"What director? I thought you said you weren't jealous." He teased back at her. She had enough. She didn't care he obviously felt the same way, but this was a challenge and she wanted to win.

She walked over to where he was standing and caused him to take a few steps back. He felt himself go up against the wall as she walked towards him. He saw her smirk as she got extremely close to his face.

She leaned her head forward so her lips were touching his ear. "Oh Jethro believe me, I have no reason to be jealous." She heard him moan as her lips ran against his ear.

He felt her breath on his neck and her lips moving on his ear. He tried to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape, but knew it was pointless. She and he both knew that that was his weak spot.

He quickly wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her face to his. He kissed her with so much passion as his other hand moved around her waist to pull her closer against his body.

She felt his hand wrap itself in her hair and pull her head backwards. She knew she had won so she didn't pull back when his lips brushed against hers. She parted her mouth when she felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip begging for entrance.

He felt her lips part and quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore every inch of it as he possibly could.

She let him explore her mouth for a minute before letting her tongue battle with his. When air supply became a problem the broke apart and laid their foreheads against each others trying to control their breathing.

"Sure you weren't jealous Jen?" he teased

"Maybe a little bit." She laughed before kissing him again.

"I missed you Jen."

"I missed you too Jethro." She admitted.

Just as they were leaning in for another kiss the door swung open to reveal the rest of Gibb's team.

"Wat to go boss getting it on with the director!" Tony said before backing out through the door at the glare Gibbs was giving him.

The rest of the team followed suit not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"Maybe we should wait to continue this." Jenny said blushing at being caught by his team.

"I'll see you tonight and we can finish where we left off after dinner." He said before kissing her one last time and leaving the room.

Jenny just smiled to herself. She had Jethro back and she was the one he was after. All was as it should be.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. If I get enough I may write a second chapter or a sequel describing their dinner and the rest of the evening, that is if you guys want one. Drop a review and go check out Second Chances. Next chapter should be up tomorrow night or Sunday morning. Thanks again^^**


End file.
